Many robots and stuffed dolls have been merchandised up to now, which are capable of acting autonomously responding to inputs from outside and surrounding circumstances. Also, there are many characters which do not exist in the 3-dimensional space but which are stored as data in personal computers and portable terminal devices such as a game machine and a mobile phone and act autonomously on displays of these personal computers and portable terminal devices.
Note that, a name “virtual creature” is used for calling a character which is programmed as to exist and act, stored in a recording medium in the form of software in hardware of a personal computer, a mobile terminal device, a robot or a stuffed doll.
It would increase the fun in a virtual creature if the characteristics of a virtual creature owned by a particular user or other persons can be inherited genetically as if the characteristics of an actual creature were handed down genetically from generation to generation when such a virtual creature is purchased or its version is updated, thereby improving the entertainment in the virtual creature significantly.
In addition, It can be imagined that it would increase the fun in a virtual creature if concepts of pedigrees are introduced in such virtual creatures and such services would be provided; to issue pedigrees to the virtual creatures, to issue emblems corresponding to the pedigrees, or to examine the pedigrees, thereby improving the entertainment in the virtual creatures significantly.